The end or beginning?
by bocahpolos
Summary: Chap 2 up! /"Sayang itu tidak harus bersatu"- Jung Hoseok/"Kenangan kita akan selalu aku simpan"- Jeon Jungkook/"aku disini" - / Hopekook/jikook! short fic/Yaoi, mpreg/ dun like? dun read ya :3
1. Chapter 1

The end

by Bocahpolos

Hopekook fanfiction!

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm? waeyo hyung?" pandangan Jungkook yang tadi melihat jalanan beralih kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ani, tidak jadi" Jung Hoseok menggeleng pelan.

"Wae? katakan saja hyung~"

"Aku- aku tidak tega mengatakannya" senyuman kecil muncul di bibir pink Jungkook.

"Gwaenchana seokie hyung~ katakan saja" Jungkook megaduk pelan milkshake yang ia pesan tadi.

"Um- bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?" adukan pada gelas itu berhenti, jungkook menatap Hoseok dan masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Ah kalau begitu putus ya?" Pemuda bermarga Jung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu- nde, kita putus. Terima kasih untuk waktu sembilan bulan ini" Jungkook masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku-" pemuda yang lebih muda menggeleng.

"Aniya, hyung tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, bagaimanapun setiap hubungan pasti akan berakhir". Jungkook berdiri, melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku harus ke kampus hyung, semangat untuk pekerjaan barumu! dan jangan malas"

Jung Hoseok hanya mampu melihat Jungkook yang menjauh dari mejanya.

"Hyung! berbahagialah!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, dan seritik air mata akhirnya jatuh dari mata bulat itu, air mata yang susah payah ia tahan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

end, iya udah end, ini kisah rp gue, mana kisah rp lu?:'

#tetibabaper #gamonmodeon

sign

bocahpolos / 111116


	2. Chapter 2

The End or Beginning?

Hopekook/Jikook's fanfiction

By bocahpolos

Yaoi, Bl, m-preg, gaje, typo

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, sebelah tangannya meremas pelan perutnya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir, dia laki-laki! jadi tidak boleh menangis!

Tapi.. untuk yang kali ini benar-benar meyakitkan.

Padahal Jungkook berpikir hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia untuknya dan Hoseok－sang mantan kekasih.

Tapi.. ekspetasi tidak sesuai dengan kenyaaan.

Dan inilah kenyataan yang Jungkook alami, di putuskan karna masalah yang tidak masuk akal. Sekali lagi hati Jungkook meringis menahan sakit.

Ah, pantas saja seminggu belakangan ini pemuda yang sedang kerja itu tidak terlalu meberikan kabar padanya.

Entah kenapa Jungkook berpikir bahwa rasa sayang dan cinta yang Hoseok berikan selama ini hanya omong kosong belaka.

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu kamar terturup dengan keras, Jungkook meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya, hanya pada satu orang ia bisa mengadu.

tutt tutt

"hiks-" sudah berusaha Jungkook menyembunyikan isakannya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa

 _"Jungkookie? k-kau kenapa?"_ suara di sebrang sana terdengar.

"Jim- hiks- bisa kau kesini?"

 _"Tunggu aku disana dan jangan matikan telponnya!"_

.

.

.

 **-Perpustakaan Kota Seoul-**

Drrtt Drtt

Ponsel yang berada di dalam celana seorang pemuda bergetar pelan, sejenak, pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat si penelpon.

Jungkook?

Tumben, pasalnya Jungkook lebih suka menghubungi Jimin lewat kakao.

 _ **-accept call-**_

 _"Hiks-"_ Mendengar suara isakan saat mengangkat telp itu membuat Jimin panik. Jungkook sangat jarang menangis.

"Jungkookie? K-kau kenapa?" dengan cepat Jimin bertanya.

 _"Jim- hiks- bisa kau kesini?"_ Jimin mengangguk, walaupun pasti Jungkook tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tunggu aku disana dan jangan matikan telpnya!" Sekali lagi Jimin bergerak cepat, memasukkan semua buku yang berada diatas meja kedalam tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar. Masa bodoh dengan petugas yang meneriakinya tadi!

Jungkook lebih penting saat ini!

Isaka masih terdengar diujung telp.

"Kookie? hei ada apa?" Jimin memberhentikan taxi dan menyuruh sang supir untuk mengebut.

 _"Ho-hoseokie hyung hiks.."_

Laki-laki brengsek! ini sudah kedua kalinya Jungkook menangis karna pemuda Jung itu.

"Stt.. sekarang tenangkan dirumu, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai disana" Jimin mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

Jimin akan berjanji untuk merusak wajah kuda itu kalau Jungkook tersakiti!

.

.

.

"Jungkook?" Jimin sudah sampai kedalam apartment Jungkook, sambungan telpnya pun sudah di matikan.

"Jim.." suara Jungkook bergetar, wajah manis itu memerah dan basah oleh air mata.

Tanpa tunggu lama lagi pemuda Park itu merengkuh tubuh Jungkook dengan erat. Mengelus punggung pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kookie.. aku disini." Jimin terus melantunkan kata-kata untuk membuat Jungkook lebih bisa 'bernafas'

Satu jam terlewati dengan Jimin menenangkan Jungkook, pemuda yang kini menggenakan kaos berwarna biru langit tertidur, nafasnya masih belum teratur dan isakan kecilpun masih keluar dari bibir manis Jungkook.

Dengan pelan Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menidurkannya diatas kasur, lalu menyelimuti pemuda Jeon itu. Mata Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook dengan sayang.

...

"Ung.." mata besar itu terbuka, membuat kenyataan pahit kembali di terima oleh Jungkook, sekelebat kejadian tadi siang kembali bergentanyangan di kepalanya dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh kekasur.

"Jangan menangisi si brengsek itu, Kookie." Jimin sudah berada diambang pintu kamar Jungkook kemudian mendekati sang pemilik apartment.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau makan, aku sudah membuatkan bubur kesukaanmu." kedua tangan Jimin yang tidak terlalu besar menghapus air mata Jungkook dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku." Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Jimin untuk berjalan keruang tengah, entahlah untuk saat ini tubuh Jungkook melemah.

Sesampai di dapur, ketika mata Jungkook menatap semangkuk bubur di meja, ia jadi berbinar. Bubur labu kesukannya!

"Err, tapi maaf kalau rasanya sangat tidak enak, kau tau aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk masak, atau kau mau ku belikan bubur di sebrang jalan?" Jimin menarik kursi supaya Jungkook duduk.

"Aku makan ini saja." suara Jungkook masih lemah dan pemuda itu langsung memakan bubur labu-entah bagaimana rasanya.

"Ini enak~" komentar Jungkook.

"K-kau yakin? Aku rasa tadi kekurangan bumbu" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya.

Bubur di magkuk putih itu habis, kini Jimin dan Jungkook berada di sofa, setelah makan, Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu siap menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin.

"Hoseok hyung memutuskan aku lagi.." Jungkook menunduk, sedangkan Park Jimin menghela nafas, yeah ini sudah kedua kalinya Jungkook diputuskan oleh pemuda brengsek itu.

Jimin tidak berkomentar, ia tau bahwa Jungkook ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"D-dia memutuskan aku karna dia tidak punya waktu, dia sibuk bekerja dan rasa sayang Hoseok hyung berubah menjadi rasa sayang untuk teman." Jungkook memalingkan wajah, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Jungkook terdiam. Dan Jimin tahu ada hal yang lebih dari itu.

"A-aku.. hamil anak Hoseok hyung.." tangan putih Jungkook merogoh tas nya tadi dan memperlihatkan testpeck kepada Jimin.

Kedua tangan Jimin terkepal.

"dia sudah tau?" Jimin berdesis.

"Dia memutuskanku sebelum aku sempat memberitahunya tentang hal ini." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan pelukan hangat diterimanya lagi dari Jimin dan membuat airmata yang sejak tadi di tahannya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Yang ingin Jimin lakukan sekarang adalah menemui si brengsek Hoseok dan memberikan pelajaran satu atau empat tinjuan ke wajah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Tbc :v

Kalo ada yg mau lanjut bakal ku lanjut :3 sebagian cerita di ambil dari kisah ku di rp :v jujur dah gue mah kalo putus sama jhope, gue pasti cerita ke si jimin :v

Mind to ripiu?


End file.
